The rate of suicide among individuals in custodial care settings, such as psychiatrically hospitalized patients and inmates in jails and prisons, is high. The rate of suicide in psychiatric facilities has reportedly ranged from 100-400 per 100,000 admissions across the U.S., China, New Zealand, Australia, Austria, and the United Kingdom. In the US alone this amounts to about 1,500 suicide deaths per year and, since there are estimated to be about 12.5 suicide attempts per completed suicide, about 19,000 suicide attempts. The suicide rate among jail inmates is reportedly 5 to 9 times higher and, among prison inmates, 1.5 to 2 times higher than that of the general population. Given the high rate of suicides, individuals in custodial care settings have been deemed “at-risk” individuals, in need of monitoring and control. Typically, such at-risk individuals are monitored by staff members of the institution on a regular basis, such as in 15-minute intervals. Other times, the at-risk individual is monitored by video surveillance, where the person monitoring is able to visually check the monitored patient on a regular basis. Again, however, such monitoring often is not continuous, and relies upon monitoring on a regular basis, such as every ten to fifteen minutes. This regular monitoring and individual surveillance not only takes time and effort, but also adds an increasingly high financial cost to the institution. Even despite this regular observation there is still a high likelihood of attempted and successful suicides. The majority of the completed suicides still occur between the times that the individual is monitored, without the knowledge of the person monitoring the individual until the act has already been committed. In one study, 9% of these suicides occurred under continuous individual on-on-one supervision or monitoring by a trained staff member. The most common method of suicide employed by this population is hanging/strangulation, which has an estimated fatality rate of greater than 70%. A study of 696 jail suicide deaths from 2005-2006 revealed that 93% occurred by hanging. A study of 76 prison suicides in New York from 1993-2001 showed 86.1% occurred by hanging. In a study in England and Wales from 1996-2000, 175 of 234 (75%) of suicides on psychiatric wards were caused by hanging, with one third of these occurring in toilet or bathroom setting. A U.S. study of 76 inpatient suicides showed that 61% occurred by hanging, the most frequent method. Suffocation, such as by placing one's head in a plastic bag or blocking one's airway with an object or objects, is also employed by these populations.